Lets just say it was not love at first sight
by jennalafferty23
Summary: this is a naley [Nathan and Haley]romance with a lot of drama I hope you will like it and comment please.
1. It Was Not Love At First Sight

LET'S JUST SAY IT WAS NOT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

"Nathan Scott!" shouted a very angry professor Scott 16, is a high school jock he is an A* basketball player and jerk .He also is an F student. Nathan likes to jump to one girl and then to the next, he does not care about anyone but himself. He has a half brother Lucas Scott 16, who is an A* student and basketball player.

"How dare you talk in my class!"Shouted .

"Well sorry , not my fault you are boring old man."Nathan answered back smugly.

"Just get out you have pushed me to far this time!"Screamed back pr kellerman. Nathan stood up from his chair towering over a 5ft6 man as Nathan was 6ft2. Nathan walked to and out the door. "Bang!"

Nathan banged into a very small around 5ft4 maybe brown haired girl, she was so beautiful Nathan could not help but stare. He was stunned that he had not met this girl before. Then he realised he looks like a creep just starring at her.

"Sorry!"Nathan blurted out as he knelt down to help her pick up her books and papers. Nathan noticed that all her papers said A* on them even the subjects that he struggles with. Wow this girl must be a genius. Nathan had never met a pretty and smart girl before.

"Hi, my name is Nathan Scott."Nathan said with this sort of cocky smirk slash grin he has as he put out his hand for her to shake it.

"I know I'm, Haley." Said Haley James said refusing to return the handshake.

"ok."said Nathan awkwardly as he put down his hand and then he just stood there and starred into Haley's lushes brown eyes .while Haley just tried to stare anywhere else other than his to die for sky blue eyes . She hated Nathan Scott the smug jackass that ruined his friendship with Lucas. It was sophomore year and Nathan was picking on Lucas. Lucas and i were inseparable and i would always stick up to Nathan for Lucas. Then suddenly they became best friends so Lucas ditches me to hang out with Nathan. The most we have spoken since then is hi there and then in the hallways. Even the way Nathan pretends that he does not remember me shouting at him telling him how much i hate him. Could he really be that stupid, i giggled at that thought.


	2. What The Hell!

What the hell

O' hell did i just laugh out loud? Say something don't look like a fool.

What the hell is she laughing at I'm only trying to be nice to her, god.

"Sorry "Haley said a little confused of the word that came out of her mouth.

"Sorry for what laughing at me being nice to you!" Nathan said irritated about Haley not being honoured at the thought of Nathan Scott being nice to her.

"No!" Haley said a little bit blown away at Nathans reaction of her apologising. "For being rude and laughing in your face."

"Oh, sorry." Nathan said going bright red in the face at the thought of totally misreading Haley's apology.

"Well i have to go to the, "Haley was interrupted.

"Well i see you have already met each other."Pr. Kellerman said a little bit to loud so everyone turned round and starred at Haley and Nathan.

"What do you mean if you don't mind me asking?" Haley asked curiously.

"oh i was getting to that ,Nathan I've decided to be generous and give you a fair punishment." took a pause.

"What is it?"Nathan asked anxious to find what his punishment has to do with Haley.

"Nathan meet your new tutor, Haley." said and looked at Haley.

"I'd like for you to tutor Nathan in every subject that he struggles with, could you tutor him as soon as possible .Thank you that will be all." practically announced.

"Um ...but...but." Haley pleaded trying to think of an argument.

"no buts this guy has to be tutored or else he will be put down a year!" shouted .Nathans eyes shoot open and looked at Haley with begging eyes.

"Ok."Haley said upset that she has to see Nathan again for a period of time every day.

"Great now as i said can you arrange a daily tutor session and Nathan this is now your free period for the day." said as he shut his class room door.

"Ok, what time are you free?"Nathan asked with a smug smile on his face.

"How does 3:05 sound?"Haley asked dreading the thought of tutoring Nathan.

"Good see you there."Nathan said as he watched Haley walk to the library in free period what a smartass all Nathan does his hit on girls walking by. All though he still hit on the girls Haley could not get out of his head, Nathan did not know what he was feeling he never felt like this before.


	3. That Time Already

That time already

3:05 that time already Nathan thought as he looked at his watch and rushed out of the gym and into the tutor centre. Nathan had never being in the tutor centre it was all very stupid to him you can tutor anywhere you don't need a centre instead they could have made the gym bigger. Haley was getting all the books on the table packed up and was getting ready to leave.

"Haley what are you doing we have a tutoring session, remember?"Nathan asked confused.

"I was going to ask you the same question you are 15 minutes late Nathan!" Haley said irritated.

"Well sorry mom it's not my fault."Nathan said defensively.

"Then whose fault is it?"Haley said back very irritated at Nathan. Nathan just shrugged not knowing what to say and sat down.

"Next time if you are even one minute late, i am leaving to go home!"Haley said still irritated at Nathan.

"That's harsh, but I'll try."Nathan said with that smirk that lours everyone in to a deep stare.

"i know you think i should be honoured to spend time with the Nathan Scott," Haley said with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Well i am not i am treading the thought of spending an hour a day with you every day talking to you."

"Wow take a chill pill, mom."Nathan said blown away at Haley's sudden outburst. No one had ever stood up to Nathan like that before.

"Wright whatever let's just get the tutoring over with alright." Haley said as she sat down and opened up the books.

"I'll be back in a second." Haley said while getting out of her seat and walking out of the room and into the staff room.2 minutes later Haley entered the room with Wal-Mart one minute oven bake Mac n cheese pot.

"What's that crap you are eating?"Nathan asked surprised to see Haley eating cheap oven crap.

"I am eating macaroni n cheese, what do you not like Mac n cheese?"Haley asked.

"It's not that, i just would not expect you to be eating it."Nathan stated.

"Hey Mac n cheese is food of the gods for your information." Haley said smiling.

Nathan laughed "is that Wright."Nathan said still laughing.


End file.
